McKay's Other Sister
by BobWhite
Summary: McKay has another sister named Kaiya. Jeanie and Kaiya are attacked by a Replicator and the whole 15th District are headed to Atlantis. Please R&R 2 find out more.
1. Rookie Officer Kaiya McKay

**Full Summary:**

Dr. Rodney McKay has another sister named Kaiya. She's a rookie at the 15th District in Toronto, Canada. What happens when both Jeannie & Kaiya are attacked by a replicator? And how does the whole 15th District end up on the Daedalus headed for Atlantis?

**Rookie Office Kaiya McKay:**

I was the only McKay that didn't become a scientist. I'd always wanted to become a cop. But I'd still gotten the family gene of being smart. My brother-Meredith (a.k.a. Rodney because he didn't like his first name)-still liked to bounce ideas off of me & my older sister Jeannie. I'd be at home, watching TV, and all of a sudden, my computer would start talking to me, telling me that I had a new email from Rodney. Jeanie and I would talk on the phone while trying to help Rodney figure out a problem. But when it came time for me to go to work, I normally brought my laptop with me to work, just in case someone broke into my house to steal my laptop.

While I was at work, I would get calls from Jeanie asking if I had solved any part of the math that Rodney had emailed us and asked us for help with. My answer was normally not at the moment since I was at work, that I would work on it later. Most of the people I worked with, didn't know anything about my having top level Security Clearance. I guess I kind of figured that they would find out sooner or later. I was betting on later though.

I had just gotten home from the 15th when there came a knock at my door. I pulled a pair of sweats and a tank-top on before answering the door. I figured it was just a neighbor checking to see if I got home alright. My next door neighbor, no matter what the time was, always made sure to come over and check to make sure that I was alright. It was just something she did. I learned from her mother, that she had a mild case of Down Syndrome and that when she gets attached to someone, she wants to make sure that they alright. Her mother and I were very close, having no one treat her daughter like an actual person, her mother was grateful that I was very kind to her daughter.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Katie, but someone else. I didn't recognize him, but I recognized the strength of what he was. He threw me against the wall and then the real fight for my life began. I blocked about every blow he threw at me until he caught me off guard by kicking me in the chest. While bent over, he sucker punched me to the ground. I was gasping for breath when I noticed that the door was still open and that Katie was standing in the doorway. The man turned around to see her and then bolted out the window. All Katie was able to do was scream, which got the attention of her mother, but by then I was all but passed out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I notice that the room is filled with members of the 15th, people that I worked with. And also my brother-Meredith. Jeanie was also there and some members of Meredith's team. The 15th didn't know what to make of the small group standing and sitting by my bed, they just knew that two of them were my siblings. I sat up groaning and everyone looks at me. Jeanie and Meredith get up and hug me but stop as I gasp for breath and ask how they knew.


	2. The Daedalus

**The Daedalus:**

**Kaiya's Hospital Room:**

"How did you find out so fast Mer?"

"Katie's mother heard her scream and since she has top level Security Clearance like you and Jeanie, she called us. Lucky for me, I was already here visiting Jeanie in the hospital when I got the call."

"Why was Jeanie in the hospital?"

"She was attacked. Her leg was broken so she'll be fine. It's you were really worried about. You've been out for days."

"Is Katie alright?"

"She'll be fine. Her father is with her now. Do you remember what happened?"

"I opened the door thinking Katie was coming to see if I had gotten home alright like she does every night and come to find out it wasn't Katie at all. By how strong he was I would've had to guess he was a Replicator but I don't exactly, he could have been a really powerful dude. Have they been given top level Security Clearance?" _I asked pointing to the members of the 15__th__ District._

"Yea, they signed their papers about two days ago and have already been up on the Daedalus and gotten their stuff situated up there. As soon as you feel up to it, we'll get you packed up and grab your laptop and be on our way back to Atlantis. I'm sure you'll want to get back to your usual self and we could really use your gun skills on a few missions if Mr. Woolsey allows it."

"Woolsey? What happened to Kernel Carter?"

"The IOA thought it was pertinent to have one of their member in charge of Atlantis so Kernel Carter got booted back to SGC for the time being."

"Where's Teyla? I figured since she was part of the team, she'd be with you guys."

"She's is with her son Toren and his father Kanan spending some quality time together before we get back. She's basically holding the fort down while were here grabbing you, Jeanie and the 15th and bringing you all back. Keller is up on the Daedalus waiting for you and Jeanie. Hopefully you two will be her only patients and we don't run into any trouble as we head home."

"Yeah, hopefully, but considering the company, most likely will run into trouble. Have they gotten their inoculations yet?"

"They'll get them as we are in hyperspace headed back to Atlantis."

"Good to know, can you get me out of here? I feel like a burden to the staff at the moment."

"Actually the doctor made it clear that as soon as you were awake and wanting to leave all we had to do was sign your discharge papers and you would be in our care. So, while we sign the papers, why don't you get ready to leave."

"Good, thank god. Jeanie can stay. Everyone else can leave so I can get dressed."

"It's good to see you awake Kaiya, though we should have figured out sooner that you had a top level Security Clearance. Your laptop was taken to the Daedalus as soon as your apartment was cleared and Jeanie helped up pack a few bags since she's your sister and all." _McNally said._

"Good for me. Wait a second, back up. How do Katie and her mom have top level Security Clearance and I never knew about it?"

"She wanted to tell you but she didn't know if she was allowed. That's why Katie was always checking to see if you got home alright everyday. Not only was she attached to you, her mom had asked her to keep an eye on you to make sure she didn't have to call us in. They'll be coming with us as well. They're up on the Daedalus right now, waiting for us to join them. As is the rest of the 15th." _Ronon said._

"I wouldn't have minded if she had just blurted it out to me but I understand why she didn't."

**Daedalus Medical Bay: Inoculations Round 1:**

The members of the 15th that had been in my hospital room and those that had already been on the Daedalus were in the Medical Bay getting there first round of inoculations. I was settled in for the first part of the journey in the Medical Bay as well. Jeanie was sitting next to me and Katie and her mother were on the bed behind Jeanie, sitting of course. We were laughing, well as much laughter as my sore ribs could handle. We were watching the 15th get there inoculations. They were all wincing and then looked over at us, saying that we would be next. We of course corrected them.

"Oh, no, see we don't have to get the inoculations like you guys do. You see, this trip," _I said pointing my finger at Katie, her mother and Jeanie,_ "isn't our first time headed to Atlantis and because of that, we've already been inoculated so we don't have to get them. But I am starting to feel like a burden again."

"You are not a burden Kaiya. Just let me, your brother and Jeanie fuss over you for a week or so and then you can get back to your old self. I know Ronon brought some sparring equipment with him, so once your out of here and well on the mend, I know for a fact that you'll want to start sparring again." _Dr. Keller said._

"Wait, Ronon is the big tall muscular guy right?" _Peck asked._

"Yea, what's your point?"

"Well, no offense, but even I wouldn't want to be sparring with him. I'd be too afraid that I'd end up in a bed next to you."

"Ronon and I are used to sparring with each other. In fact Teyla was the one that got me into sparring in the first place but Ronon and I get too worked up for her liking so she tends to stay out of it. We tend to beat each other when sparring."

"You mean you actually get him to bleed when you spar with him?" _Swarek asked._

"Yea, a number of times. It's easy, you just have to know which spots to hit and where he's most vulnerable at. I watch for that even though he doesn't realize that I do."

"Hm, you are full of surprises." _Williams said._

"That's a good thing right?"

"Okay, the first round of your inoculations is complete. I'll see you again in about two days for round two. There are four parts to the inoculations so be prepared. And yes, you'll even get the Peanut Butter shot." _Dr. Keller finished._

"Peanut Butter shot? What the heck kind of shot is that?" _Shaw asked._

"Its the Penicillin shot that you get in the but, those were always the worst shots for me. It was sore to sit down for days after that one."

"Uhhh." _McNally, Nash and Peck shivered together._

"Have fun. See you in two days."

"Yea, see you in two days." _Staff Sergeant Best said as the 15__th__ left and Katie, her mom and Jeanie went off to their quarters._

**Daedalus Medical Bay: Kaiya:**

"You know, McKay was pretty worried when he found out that you were in the hospital. Actually besides him being worried about Jeanie, I've never seen him more worried. Jeanie only had a broken leg, you have internal bleeding and some broken ribs and a fractured arm. You got beat up worse then Jeanie did. If Katie hadn't walked in on you when she did, I don't know what kind of shape you would have been in, but in wouldn't have been good. At least your injuries can heal now."

"So how bad was it? I mean when I got to the hospital? How bad was it really?"

"You had to be taken immediately to surgery. Your arm will be in a cast for at least another three weeks, your ribs will need to stay taped up and in about a week or so, I'll do an X-Ray to see if your insides have healed properly. If they've healed, I can take the stitches out and you can go to Jeanie's quarter's, that's where all of your belongings are including your laptop."

"That's a relief. At least I won't have to worry about one of the 15th constantly nagging me to see if I'm alright."

"Of course, you could stay here the whole flight to Atlantis."

"Thanks Doc, but I'm going to say no. Four weeks in the Medical Bay is just way too much for me. And besides, every time they came in to get their inoculations, I'd have to see them. No, I want to get out and about as soon as possible, maybe even go on a little scouting mission with Ronon and the team. But knowing Mer, he probably won't like that."

"Well the last time you were on Atlantis you went out on missions all the time and he seemed not to care that much."

"Yes well, this time I'm hurt so I'm pretty sure he'll care just a little more then he did last time."

"I'm sure your right. Why don't you get some rest and I'll make sure that you have some dinner brought to you as soon as the kitchen is opened up."

"Thanks Doc. And Jenn, Mer really does like you, just don't tell him that I told you. He'd probably shoot me."

"I know he does Kaiya. You remember that incident where he had a parasite in his brain that was turning him into a child again? Well we video taped his progression and he told me that before he forgot, that he loved me and that he'd always loved me, since the first time he set eyes on me."

"Well that's Mer for you. Rest sounds good right now. Could you wake me if I fall asleep when the food gets here? Just in case Mer decides to pop in and eat it before I get a chance to have a nibble."

"No problem. Besides Rodney is...well he's trying to figure out that problem he sent you and Jeanie just before the two of you were attacked."

"You think that the problem he was having us help him on is what got the two of us attacked?"

"That's what Rodney thinks but it's only speculation at this point."

"Great, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, you throw in an alien species and life gets even more complicated. I'm getting some rest. Talk to you in the morning."

"Not hungry?"

"Not at the moment, besides I'm definity not Mer who just about eats everyone out of house and home."

"Yes, he is always eating our Rodney."

"Yes. See you in the morning."

**Daedalus Gym: Day Six:**

Ronon and Kaiya were in the Gym sparring, getting Kaiya back into shape. Ronon was taking it easy per Jennifer's orders but could tell that Kaiya wanted to get a little broken. As much as he wanted to go out and spar with her full headed, he knew that if she ended back up in the Medical Bay not only would Rodney and Jeanie have his head but also Kernel Sheppard and probably Teyla and Jennifer. The 15th, Kaiya's co-workers had settled into life on the Daedalus very easily, though they didn't seem to like the cramped quarters. With the Daedalus supposing to come out of hyperspace at the edge of the Milky Way and the beginning of the Pegasus Galaxy, Sheppard was thinking about taking a little cruise in the Jumper to get Kaiya back to being behind the controls. She was the only McKay that was born with the gene, though Rodney was given the injection shortly after arriving on Atlantis.

As Ronon and Kaiya took a break from sparring, the 15th came in, talking loudly. They hadn't seen me out of the Medical Bay yet and had wondered where I had gotten to. They had been told that they could use Hanger Bay 2 to keep in shape since there really wasn't anything for them to do except be in the way. Kaiya was constantly talking to her brother and sister, trying to fix a problem or something. A few of the Senior Officers (or the Training Officers 'TO') had admired the fact that they could still work and be civil with each other when most siblings couldn't. But they weren't expecting Kaiya to be with the tall burly looking guy that always seemed to be around Rodney McKay's team.

They had come to know him as Ronon Dex, a Specialist from a world known as Sateda, a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, where they had never been but apparently Kaiya had. Nobody told them what happened to Sateda or how Ronon had come to be with the people on Atlantis, nor had they been told how Teyla had come to be with the people on Atlantis, but they had a suspicion that it had something to do with the fact that just like Earth, the Pegasus Galaxy had enemies as well.

Ronon and Kaiya acknowledged the members of the 15th before getting back up and starting what they had been doing before the 15th had walked in, sparring. Kaiya was getting stronger everyday she was out of the Medical Bay and her feelings seemed to grow stronger for Ronon with everyday they sparred together. The 15th could see that there had at one point been something between the two but had never dared to ask. They left the gym the way they had come, going back to the quarters that they had been assigned to. There would be enough time to talk and ask questions when the Daedalus landed in Atlantis, a city that back on Earth had only been a legend.

**Daedalus Hanger Bay: Day Fourteen:**

The Daedalus came out of Hyperspace at the edge of both the Milky Way & the Pegasus Galaxy. Kaiya was now fully healed and had just about gained all of her strength back. She was still sparring daily with Ronon, sometimes three to four times a day and the 15th had noticed changes in her, though they said nothing to Dr. McKay about it. The 15th was in the Hanger Bay, exercising when Kernel Sheppard and his team walked in. Kaiya, Ronon and Jennifer were laughing about something. Dr. McKay and Kernel Sheppard were talking to Colonel Caldwell who was telling them to be careful for some reason.

The next thing the 15th knows, Kaiya is getting into a Jumper with Ronon and Jennifer and Kernel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are getting into another Jumper. Colonel Caldwell asks them to leave the Hanger Bay and tells them that they can watch from the bridge. So the 15th follows him to the bridge and watches as the two Jumpers leave the Hanger Bay and proceed to fly simultaneously together. Its as if one of them is practicing flying the Jumper before actually needing it for a battle or something. And they immediately believe that Kaiya is the one practicing and there suspicions are confirmed by Colonel Caldwell who tells them that Kaiya is just trying to get the hang of flying a Jumper again since it has been so long.

The show comes to a stop as the two Jumpers head back to the Hanger Bay and the 15th head back down to see if they can still use the Bay as a place to exercise. Once the Bay is sealed and the 15th is back in the bay exercising, Ronon, Jennifer, Kaiya, Kernel Sheppard and Rodney exit the Jumpers where Rodney tells Kaiya that she did okay. They have a sibling quarrel and then leave the 15th to try to understand what has gone on between the two.

**Daedalus: Day Twenty-One: Atlantis:**

"Attention All Personnel, we will be entering the atmosphere of the Planet Atlantis in a few minutes. All those not interested in hitting the deck as we do so, should head back to their quarters and await further instructions." _Colonel Caldwell said over the intercom, mostly for the 15__th__ who had never re-entered any kind of atmosphere before._

Ronon was in the Medical Bay with Kaiya and Jeanie who were getting a one last look over by Doctor Jennifer Keller before they could exit the Daedalus and go into the city. The Daedalus would be landing on the East Pier to make some minor repairs that were sustained on the flight to Atlantis. Ronon helped Kaiya grab her belongings and then grabbed his own weapons, following Kaiya out of her quarters and into Atlantis.

The 15th was told to grab all of their belongings, leaving nothing behind or else it would be headed back to Earth on the Daedalus and they wouldn't have it during their stay in Atlantis. Everyone made sure to grab everything they had brought with them so as not to lose it before they were told to follow Kernel Sheppard and his team into the city.


End file.
